Eyes Of Fire
by MyPartnerInCrime
Summary: Merlin tries to save Arthur from a burning building with disasterous consequences. Merlin is left blinded by the flames as Gaius searches desperately for a cure. Arthur/Merlin Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

The forest was eerily silent as the Prince of Camelot, followed by half a dozen knights and his bumbling servant, approached, what seemed to be, a smallish, abandoned, stone house. It stood silent and alone amongst the trees. Arthur Pendragon gently urged his horse forward, his eyes flitting from side to side.

"Do you think he's in there?" asked Merlin, breaking the unnatural silence as he referred to the man they had been pursuing.

"I don't know Merlin." replied Arthur exasperatedly through gritted teeth. "I'll go in and check it out. You stay here with Sir Edwards and keep watch." Instructed Arthur, gesturing for the other knights to follow him as he dismounted his horse. Merlin sighed and took to scanning the surrounding area, listening for the faintest sounds.

The man they were following was a sorcerer and had appeared in Camelot that very morning, screaming for everyone to hear that he was going to burn the heart of Uther Pendragon and Camelot along with it. He then caused several cottages to burst into flame with a casual flick of his hand and fled the city.

Almost immediately The King ordered his son to find and capture this man. They had spend the entire day scouring the forest, following trails and directions from villagers who had seen the sorcerer escape into the trees.

Merlin now glanced wearily at the sitting sun. They were going to have to set up camp and spend the night in the forest, beneath the darkening sky.

Suddenly, piercing the silence with screams, the stony house was ablaze.

"No." Whispered Merlin, horrified, as he flung himself down from his horse and sprinted desperately to the burning building, Sir Edwards hot on his heels.

Merlin burst in, spotting two of the five knights that had accompanied Arthur into the building, both coughing and trying to keep the smoke from entering their lungs be pressing their hands firmly to their mouths.

"Arthur!" Yelled Merlin, pushing himself past the knights and through a burning door. Merlin spotted the Prince and another knight both passed out on the floor from the smoke, while the remaining two knights were attempting to haul then to safety.

Merlin had barely any time to shout Arthur's name once more before the building collapsed on top of him.

* * *

Arthur woke with a groan, his head was throbbing and his body felt stiff. He rubbed his stinging eyes blearily and shifted his body in an attempt to sit up.

"Sire?" Came a voice to his left.

"Merlin?" Croaked Arthur, blinking rapidly as his vision cleared. He could see a canopy of leaves and an anxious face looking down at him.

"No, my lord. It's Sir Leon. Are you alright?" Arthur then realised he was on the forest floor. He quickly assessed his injuries. His head was the most painful, he would probably be left with some horrendous bruising at the worst. His throat stung as if he had been swallowing hot ashes and he felt rather drowsy.

"Yeah…I'm fine…What happened?" Muttered Arthur, trying to remember.

"You don't remember, Sire?" Asked Sir Leon. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut. He remembered…fire… He remembered the untameable flames reaching towards him as the smoke scraped at his lungs, making it impossible to breath.

"The fire…" Arthur shook his head, trying to clear it. "Where are the others?" Meaning the other five knights and, of course, Merlin.

"They're fine Sire." Sir Leon started off reassuringly. "Well…mostly fine."

"Mostly?" Said Arthur sharply, demanding that Sir Leon explained.

"Well, Sir Edwards, Sir Kay and myself are fine. The others have minor burns, a few bruises and sore throats. Nothing too drastic my lord." Arthur had barely enough time to breath a sigh of relief before Sir Leon muttered. "Merlin…"

"What's wrong with Merlin?" Fear cursing through him and forcing him to sit up suddenly. His head spun slightly and it was a couple of seconds before Arthur could properly take in his surroundings. Three of the knights lay on the ground, dazed but very much alive while the Sir Kay tended to them. What caught his sight next made his breath catch in his throat.

Sir Edwards was hovered over, what seemed to be, a very still Merlin. He was spread on his back, his eyes closed and his limbs lying limply on the forest ground.

"He's still alive." Reassured Sir Leon. "He's unconscious but he seems to be breathing okay."

Arthur half crawled over to Merlin, desperate to see for himself that his chest was still rising. When he got a clear view of Merlin's face, his inhaled with a sharp gasp. There was a raw, red, spidery burn making its way from his hidden shoulder and up the side of his neck, stopping just above his jaw, spreading it's spindly fingers across his cheek.

"What happened?" Arthur half snarled at Sir Edwards who, he seemed to recall, had been with Merlin when the stone building caught fire.

"I was outside with the boy when the house caught fire. It was so sudden, Sire, I have no idea what caused it to happen so quickly. Together the boy and I rushed in to the building, it was, of course, our duty to find and rescue you my lord." Sir Edwards set Arthur with a serious look. Arthur groaned internally. Stupid, _stupid_ Merlin. "And then the stones started falling, the building was collapsing and those of us who were not unconscious carried you all out of the building. Of course we rescued you first, returning for the two knights and then your servant."

The words were barely out of Sir Edward's mouth before Arthur yelled. "You left Merlin in a burning building? How long for?"

"My apologies Sire, but you understand we could only save one of you at a time. And you are the most impor-"

"No! My life is worth the same as any of yours!" Arthur glared at Sir Edwards.

"You are the future king my lord. Forgive me, but I was only doing what I thought was right." Sir Edwards bowed his head and Arthur turned his attention to Merlin.

"How long has he been out?" Arthur questioned, laying a hand to Merlin's forehead.

"Around twelve hours Sire, as have you. The incident took place last night. It is now early morning." Arthur nodded his thanks to Sir Edwards.

"I'm sorry. I am very grateful that you saved my life. Please do not misunderstand." Amended Arthur hastily.

"Not at all Sire. It was my duty and I feel honoured to be working for you." Sir Edwards looked at him with an earnest stare.

"_With_ me, Sir Edwards, not _for_ me. And I am proud to call you a knight of Camelot." He said, feeling they should understand what how much it meant to him that they were willing to run into a burning building for him. He then returned his attention to his injured manservant.

It was extremely quiet in the forest and the knights were murmuring softly to one another. Arthur could hear the ragged breaths forcing themselves through Merlin's lips. He shook his head in dismay. As much as he was unwilling to admit it, he would be lost without his servant and he was _not_ going to lose him now.

Arthur spent the rest of the day watching over Merlin as the knights gathered wood and food in the surrounding forest. They had decided to stay put until the two knights had recovered enough to ride and for Merlin to, hopefully, awake.

It was starting to get dark. The sky was turning dark blue as the sun cast its last rays through the trees and disappeared over the horizon. The fire crackled and Arthur nibbled on his food, not having much of an appetite. He kept glancing over to Merlin, who was still lying motionless by his side. If he wasn't awake by the morning, Arthur had decided to take him back to Camelot so Gaius could help.

Arthur was staring into the flames when he heard a quiet moan. He whipped his head to the side, and saw Merlin twitch. By the orange light of the flames Arthur saw Merlin's eyes flicker and Arthur was instantly kneeling at his side.

"Merlin?" He said roughly, his voice filled with worry and relief. "Merlin? Can you hear me?"

"A-Arthur?" Merlin's eyes opened wide, staring straight ahead.

"Merlin? Are you alright? Can you hear me?" Arthur repeated somewhat frantically. Merlin's eyes flickered towards him but his gaze was vacant and wasn't quite on Arthur.

"Arthur…" Whispered Merlin. "It's so dark…" He was turning his head to one side then the other. Something was wrong. Arthur used his hands to still Merlin's head.

"Merlin. Listen to me. Are you alright? Does anything hurt?"

"My…my eyes…my eyes are stinging." He muttered, blinking.

"It's probably from the smoke." Arthur tried to reassure his servant, who was looking increasingly agitated. "It's alright. Can you see me Merlin? I'm here." For Merlin's eyes were staring blankly at nothing.

"N-no…where are you Arthur?" Merlin was panicking.

"I'm here. It's alright." He placed a hand on Merlin's uninjured shoulder. "You're eyes probably just haven't adjusted to the dark. Just wait a moment." Merlin nodded feebly. "Oh Merlin. You're such an _idiot_. Why did you run _in_ to the building that was, in case you didn't notice, _on fire_."

"Had to save you." Murmured Merlin, coughing slightly. A smile played at the corner of his lips. "Prat." Arthur rolled his eyes, good to see the fire hadn't ruined his servant's quirky, annoying character.

"Can you see anything yet Merlin?" He asked a few minutes later, his hands still on his shoulder.

"No…how dark is it?"

"It's night, but there's a fire so you should be able to see fine." Arthur told Merlin with worry. "Are you sure you don't see, like an orange glow?"

Merlin shook his head. "I just see black…" His voice quavered slightly. He tried to sit up but Arthur and Sir Leon both stopped him.

"It's probably best you stay lying down for the moment." Said Sir Leon. Merlin nodded and relaxed slightly, although he was still tense. Arthur removed his hand from Merlin to toss another log on the fire.

"A-Arthur?" Said Merlin nervously. His head was turning from side to side again, as though searching frantically for something. "Arthur where are you? I-I can't see you…" Merlin was verging on full blown panicking. Arthur quickly replaced the hand on Merlin's shoulder, placing his other hand on his servant's head in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

"It's okay Merlin. It'll be just fine. After all, who else is going to polish my armour?" Arthur attempted to lighten the situation, but he could feel Merlin shaking beneath his hands. Arthur gestured to Sir Leon to grab a blanket, he threw it carefully over Merlin.

"Try and sleep Merlin." Said Arthur softly. Merlin closed his eyes and after a while Arthur could hear his slow breathing. Arthur lay down beside him, using one hand to hold his servant's wrist lightly in case he woke up and panicked.

The knights, and Arthur himself, were a little surprised by the Prince's actions. But, Arthur reasoned, he was only worried, he would do the same if it was a knight. Merlin would do the same for him. With this comforting thought, he drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

**Hello... Did you like the first chapter? Should I continue? Anyone who reviews gets a big hug! O.O**

**MyPartnerInCrime**

**x**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes...please point them out so I can improve my chapters! Ta!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur woke yet again to see the green canopy of leaves above him as the morning sun streamed onto them in refreshing beams of light. He moaned and stretched, missing his comfy bed back in the castle. He sat up slowly, unconsciously brushing the mud from his back, the thin blanket falling from his shoulders.

Five of the knights were conversing as they took bites from their bread and cheese. He looked around for Merlin and saw him sitting with his back against the tree, Sir Leon next to him. Merlin was nursing a chunk of bread in his hands, his hair sticking up in various angles and, Arthur noticed with a wrench of his stomach, his eyes staring vacantly at nothing in particular. His pale face looked…well…_frightened_ was the best word for it, Arthur supposed.

"Ah, Sire, you're awake." Commented one of the knights. Merlin's head snapped up.

"Arthur?" His voice was small and quiet, unlike his normal loud, idiotic self. Arthur moved over to Merlin.

"Any difference?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Merlin shook his head jerkily as Sir Leon replied, "I'm afraid not Sire." Arthur sighed and leant against the tree next to Merlin.

"How's your neck?" Asked Arthur, gesturing to the spidery burn across his servant's neck and cheek.

"Sore…why? What does it look like?" Merlin's hand flew to his neck. Arthur realised no one had told him about the burn, he gave Sir Leon a look.

"Sorry, I…I forgot he didn't know." Mumbled Sir Leon.

"You have a burn reaching from your shoulder and stopping on your cheek. It looks pretty nasty, but hopefully Gaius can help in some way to stop it scarring too badly." Arthur kept his tone calm.

"Oh…" Merlin said, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Sire, we should leave soon." Informed Sir Kay to Arthur, starting to roll up the blankets.

"Right." Muttered Arthur. "Merlin. Do you think you can ride? I can tie your horse to mine."

Merlin nodded and Arthur made to turn away to help prepare the horses when Merlin called his name quietly.

"Arthur…"

"Merlin?"

"Will…will I be able to see again? Will the black go away?" Merlin was trying his hardest not to choke on his words, making his voice sound strained. Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's arm.

"I don't know Merlin. I don't know. Lets hope Gaius can help." He squeezed his servants arm gently then helped him to his feet. Merlin wobbled slightly and flung his hands out to find something to help balance him. His hands met Arthur's sleeve and he clung to it until he felt steady enough to let go.

"Sire, are you ready to go?" The knights were all sitting astride their horses, waiting for the Prince and his manservant.

"Come on Merlin." Arthur led him over to his horse. The reins had been tied to the saddle of Arthur's horse, so Merlin, who had climbed up with the help of Arthur, clung to the horse with his arms around its neck.

Arthur climbed onto his own horse and led the others back to Camelot, regularly glancing back at Merlin with worry showing on his brow.

* * *

Merlin was trying hard not to show it, but he was _scared_. No matter how wide he opened his eyes all he could see was black. A never ending blackness that surrounded him.

He could hear the _clip clop_ of the horses' hooves and the wind rustling in the trees. He could smell the musky scent of the trees and mud and feel the fresh air blowing gently in his face. But his eyes were rendered useless. He felt a prickling in his eyes and soon hot tears were slowly dripping down his face. He wanted to wipe them away, but he was too scared to let go of the horse, so he let them fall silently, praying that Arthur would not see.

* * *

The small group approached the castle and the guards came to greet them. Arthur jumped down from his horse the instant it stopped and hurried to help Merlin. The guards stared, extremely confused, as they watched their prince help his manservant down from his horse, not letting go of him when he was safely on the ground. Arthur turned to the knights, expressed his gratitude, and then led Merlin away to find Gaius.

"Are we going to Gaius?"

"Yes Merlin." Replied Arthur. "He'll be able to patch you up." Merlin nodded, unconvinced, but grateful for Arthur's attempt at reassurance. Arthur kept a gentle grip on Merlin's thin arm as he guided him through the halls. They had nearly reached Gaius' chambers when they bumped into Gwen.

"Oh, my apologies Sire." Gwen bowed her head slightly, but smiling as she looked up at the Prince.

"Guinevere." Said Arthur, happily surprised. Gwen was about to respond when she noticed Merlin.

"Goodness Merlin, are you alright?" She moved to touch his arm, but he flinched back in obvious panic, backing up against the wall. Eyes frantic, but never actually looking at her.

"It's okay Merlin, calm down." Arthur moved the hand on Merlin's arm to his shoulder. "It's just Gwen." Merlin's breathing slowed and he nodded, feeling slightly silly for his overreaction.

"Are-are you okay?" Asked Gwen with worry.

"We had a bit of trouble in the forest." Arthur explained. "I'm just taking Merlin to Gaius."

"I'll come with you." Her duties were unimportant if her friend was injured. Together, the three of them made their way to Gaius' chambers.

Gaius was sitting at his bench, reading through a book on herbs and their healing properties when they burst through. Gaius, slightly startled, looked over at the trio.

"Gaius." Started Arthur. "Merlin's injured." He did not elaborate but took Merlin by the arm over to Gaius, who stood to inspect the boy.

"Merlin. Are you alright? What happened to your neck?" Gaius questioned, leaning in to examine Merlin's neck and face.

"Fire…" Muttered Merlin. Gaius noticed something seriously wrong with Merlin. His head was turning slightly from side to side and his gaze was unfocused.

"Merlin." Said Gaius. "Tell me what happened."

"There was fire…my eyes…" Merlin's sentences were disjointed and made little sense to Gaius.

"We were in the forest, hunting down the sorcerer." Arthur took over and Gaius and Gwen listened with rapt attention. "We stumbled across this stone building which I investigated with the help of a few of my knights, leaving one other knight and Merlin outside to keep watch. Suddenly, and I don't know how Gaius, but the house suddenly caught fire." Gaius raised an eyebrow and Gwen gasped. "And Merlin, being the _idiot_ he is, ran in to _save_ me. Not that I needed saving." He added hastily on the end, glancing at Gwen. "Anyway, the building collapsed, knocking Merlin out and when he woke up he…he couldn't…see…" Finished Arthur messily. Merlin noticed vaguely that Arthur had left out the bit when he had passed out himself.

"Oh Merlin…" Breathed Gwen.

"What?" said Gaius sharply, turning back to Merlin, peering into his eyes. "Merlin? Can you see me?"

Merlin, feeling awkward and shaky, shook his head. "It's just…black…"

Gaius led Merlin over to a chair and immediately started on a paste to help with the burn on his neck and face. Gwen offered to help and Gaius asked her to bring him some fresh water. The Prince stood and watched Gaius gently spread the thick paste on the red burn, Merlin only wincing slightly.

"I must go and inform my father that I have returned. If you'll excuse me." He turned to leave the room.

"Thank you Arthur." Came the quiet voice of Merlin.

"No problem. Just don't expect this special treatment every day." Arthur saw Merlin's weak smile before he walked out the door to locate his father.

He had meant it as a light joke, to lighten the moment, but it lead him to wonder what he was going to do if Gaius could not restore Merlin's sight. Would he need to get a new manservant? He didn't want to admit it, but if that happened, he would miss Merlin. He would miss his sarcastic responses and his clumsy manners. Arthur frowned and shook his head. He was thinking like Merlin had _died_. He could still talk to Merlin if he was no longer his manservant…right?

Arthur found his father, pouring over a pile of parchment, a quill in his hand, in the Great Hall. He was sat at the end of the long table and looked up with delight when he saw Arthur approaching him.

"Arthur." He smiled.

"Father." Arthur nodded with respect, knowing his father wouldn't be smiling when he told him the news.

"You've killed the sorcerer I presume?"

"Erm. No."

"Ah, so you've captured him? Is he in the dungeons?"

"No." Arthur steeled himself.

Uther's smile faded and his face scrunched up into a frown. "What do you mean, Arthur?"

"We didn't find the sorcerer."

"Why did you come back if you did not catch him?" Growled Uther, loosing his patience.

"There was an…incident…and Merlin…he was injured so we came back to Camelot so Gaius could treat him." Explained Arthur.

"Why did you not send him back with one of the knights and continue your search?" Uther looked at his son in genuine confusion.

"I…I wanted to make sure he was alright."

"You don't trust your knights?"

"Of course I do! I just wanted to bring him back myself."

"Arthur. This has happened before." Uther stood and walked slowly towards his son. "I have told you. He is just a _servant_. Easily replaceable and-listen to me Arthur!" For Arthur had rolled his eyes and made to turn away. "_He is not your servant, not your friend Arthur._" Uther was now shouting.

Arthur stared at his father then slowly shook his head, turning on his heel and storming from the hall. He made his way directly back to Gaius' chambers, walking briskly, his father's words echoing in his head. _He is your servant, not your friend. _

He burst into the physician's chambers without any warning, causing the three occupants to jump. Gaius was mixing up some kind of powder, while Gwen was sitting on a stool next to his servant, rubbing his arm soothingly. Merlin now had some kind of paste on his burn and a white bandage around his head, covering his eyes.

"How is he?" Asked Arthur, walking further into the room.

"I'm sitting right here." Said Merlin irritably. "I can still hear you, you know."

Gaius ignored him. "The paste should sooth the pain and hopefully heal the burn quicker. The bandage is because I spread an ointment on the other side that should reduce the stinging in his eyes. However I fear there is nothing I can do for his sight, I will continue looking of course…but it doesn't look good Sire."

* * *

**Hello again! Firstly guys...WOW...seriously, the amount of reveiws I recieved...You guys are amazing...ACTUALLY AMAZING! I love each and every one of you! And also for all the people that favourited this story and put it on their alert thingy! Thank you guys! **

**Hopefully this chapter is not too much of a disappointment... I don't like it as much as the first one...I think...**

**ALSO uhm, I don't think this will be a slash...so sorry for you hardcore slash fans XD This is probably set sometime in the third series, I don't think Arthur would react the same if it was set like, in the first series... I just wanted them to have a strong friendship... **

**I'm not sure where this story is going yet...but I'm sure I'll think of something. ;)**

**Free homemade brownie for anyone who reviews!**

**MyPartnerInCrime**

**x  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry, short chapter. It's more of a filler. Next chapter the story will get a bit more plot line!**

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL! VERY MUCH!**

**(Something I forgot for the previous chapters) DISCLAIMER: Merlin is NOT mine. All rights to BBC.  
**

* * *

"I said no Merlin." Gaius said sternly, peering over at the boy who was sitting restlessly on a stool.

"But I'm _bored_." Merlin whined, scuffing his shoes on the stone floor. Gaius sighed.

"Fine, but _please_ be careful. And be back in a couple of hours, this should be ready by then." Gaius indicated the smoking vile before him. Merlin grinned and jumped up and promptly knocked his shin against the bench in front of him. Merlin edged slowly towards the door, his arms slightly extended. Gaius watched him sadly as he felt his way out the room, the bandage still tied securely around his eyes, then returned to studying the leather bound book on the table in front of him.

Merlin wandered down the hallway, his hand trailing along the wall. He was determined to act like everything was normal, so he was planning on finding Arthur and asking the Prince if he needed anything. The next left…up the stairs…left again…or was it right? Merlin stood in the hallway, one hand still on the wall, completely lost. _Maybe if I just keep walking I'll find someone_.

"Merlin!" Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of a very familiar voice.

"Arthur?"

"_What_ are you doing?"

"Just…trying to find you…" Muttered Merlin, his head angled so his gaze was fixed on the floor as opposed to appearing stupid and trying to look like he was looking at Arthur. He didn't want to make this anymore uncomfortable than it already was. "I was wondering if you had any work for me."

Arthur hesitated before saying slowly, "Merlin…"

"Okay, no worries, I get it. I mean, it's not like I can see what I'm doing." Merlin forced a weak laugh out and turned on his heel to walk quickly away. He felt a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"My armour needs polishing and my boots are embarrassingly scuffed." Arthur reeled off in his usual brisk arrogance, pulling Merlin to his chambers by his sleeve. He was grateful for the help, he wouldn't have known how to get to Arthur's chambers on his own.

Fifteen minutes later saw Merlin sitting crossed legged on Arthur's floor, a boot in one hand, polishing it thoroughly. Arthur watched as he placed the left boot down and felt around for the right one. He had decided, quite determinedly, not to get a new manservant. Just because Merlin had lost his sight, did not mean he had lost his ability to do the simple chores he usually did.

There was a knock on the door. Arthur called for whoever it was to enter.

"Sire." It was a servant. "The King wishes to speak with you, in his chambers."

"Thank you, I'll be there right away." The girl bowed her head and exited the room.

"I'll be right back Merlin. Remember, I want to see my face in that armour." Arthur put his hand briefly on Merlin's shoulder before hurrying to his father's room.

"Father." Arthur greeted solemnly, upon entering. He was still a little sour with his father about the previous day.

"Arthur."

"Has anything happened?"

"Not at all, I just wondered when you were going to make arrangements for a new manservant." The King sat down in his chair and started sorting through some scrolls.

"What?" Arthur's eyes narrowed. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was heading.

"Or I could get find one if you wish…although I am rather busy at the moment." He did not look up at his son as he continued to fiddle with a piece of parchment.

"I don't need a new manservant." Stated Arthur curtly. Uther looked up at him, chuckling.

"I assume that is a joke."

"No."

The smile faded from Uther's face. "Arthur." His tone quavered with warning. "You can't _possibly_ be seriously considering _keeping_ this boy. For goodness sake Arthur! He's blind!" Arthur flinched at the last word. Neither Merlin nor himself had said that word since returning from that unforgettable outing.

"Merlin is perfectly capable of continuing with his job." Needless to say, Arthur found himself in another loud argument with his father. This one also ended in him storming from the room.

Arthur pushed his door open with considerable force, the loud bang causing Merlin to jerk his head up suddenly from where he was sitting on the floor, armour in hand.

"Arthur?" He asked a bit uncertainly.

"Ugh." Arthur flopped down onto his bed with an "Oof".

"I just made that!" Protested Merlin, as Arthur flung a pillow at the dark haired boy's head.

"My father wants me to get a new manservant." Mumbled Arthur, his head buried in his bedclothes. Merlin's movements as he polished Arthur's armour became noticeably stiffer, and his eyebrows furrowed slightly into a small frown.

"Oh?" Merlin hoped he didn't sound too strangled.

"I'm trying to dissuade him. No one's getting rid of _my_ servant." Grumbled Arthur. Merlin couldn't help but grin.

* * *

"Chair."

"What?"

"Chair!"

"What are you-argh!"

"Merlin?"

"Why didn't you _tell_ me there was a chair there?"

"I did!"

"Why was there a chair there anyway? There's _never_ a chair there!"

"Sorry…"

"Pardon?"

"I said I'm sorry!" Arthur scowled grumpily into his breakfast while Merlin felt strangely triumphant. The Prince had actually _apologised_. A rare occurrence in Merlin's book.

It had only been about a week since…the incident, but already they seemed to have fallen into a similar pattern. Merlin would get up early to get Arthur's breakfast, making his way back slowly and cautiously back to the Prince's chambers. When Arthur travelled round the castle, he would either maintain a constant one-sided conversation so Merlin could hear where the Prince was and easily follow, or he would grip Merlin's sleeve gently and tug him around after him.

Merlin could still manage simple chores he previously did, although Arthur now had to maintain a tidy room and not move any of the furniture without prior warning. It was a suitable arrangement and, others had noticed, the two spent a lot more time together. The simple reason was because Arthur didn't trust Merlin on his own to get lost or break something. The more complicated reason was because Arthur _liked_ being in Merlin's company, he seriously considered the young man a _friend_. Not that he would ever admit this to anyone._ Ever._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! 60 reviews! You _guys_! -blushes- Okay, this chapter is also relatively short...but the story sort of...kind of...in a way...starts to have a bit of a plot in this one... **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! 'Tis all belonging to the BBC I declare!**

**x  
**

* * *

"…I don't even understand _why_ you _have_ to accept. I mean the man sounds honestly dodgy to me, did you hear the way he spoke to me? It was like I was stupid! Just because I can't see, doesn't mean I can't think you know." Merlin wittered on while he helped Arthur into his armour.

"Merlin-"

"I don't even understand why he challenged you. Have you ever met him before? What did he look like? I bet he had a beard-"

"Merlin-"

"What? I'm just _saying_ he sounds like the kind of guy to have a beard."

"Merlin!"

"I don't have anything against beards, I swear, but-"

"MERLIN!"

"Yes?"

"You're putting my helmet on backwards!" Arthur's voice was somewhat muffled.

"Sorry Sire!" Merlin quickly yanked the helmet off Arthur's head that he had been previously trying to rather forcefully put on the Prince. He had been wondering why it didn't fit, although he was rather entertained by the thought that Arthur's inflated ego had actually caused his head to grow.

Arthur, helmet on the _right_ way, sauntered off to the fighting area, surrounded by eager spectators. Merlin stood awkwardly at the side for a moment, before edging sideways until he found the edge of the wooden stands. He then slid down them so he was sitting on the floor. He leant his head back and listened to the clanging of swords and the enthusiastic '_Oooh_'s and '_Ahh_'s.

He hadn't slept very well last night, nightmares kept plaguing the normally blissful hours of rest. He spent most of the night lying on his back, staring into the darkness that he silently feared would never go away.

"Hello Merlin." Merlin smiled as he recognised Gwen's voice. He felt her sit down beside him.

"Hey Gwen. Why aren't you watching the fight?" He asked, although he was grateful for the company.

"You looked a little bit lonely here by yourself." Gwen patted his knee.

"Is the other guy any good?" Merlin jerked his head towards where the two men were throwing blows at each other.

"He's pretty handy with a sword…nothing on Arthur of course." Merlin noticed Gwen's voice take on a somewhat dreamy quality whenever she spoke of the Prince. They sat in comfortable silence for a while and Merlin could hear Gwen humming softly under her breath. He didn't recognise the tune, but in his drowsy state it lulled him into a light sleep.

* * *

Arthur knocked the sword from his opponent's hand and knocked him to the floor. He held his sword to the man's face (which he noticed was completely beardless, to his amusement) and smirked. He dropped his right hand to his side and offered his left. The man took it and heaved himself to his feet, smiling rather cheerfully for someone who had just been beaten.

The crowd cheered and whooped for their Prince, who acknowledged them with a smile and wave. His opponent clapped him on the shoulder and then walked out of the stadium. Arthur stared after him curiously then jogged to catch him up.

"Just curious." He started. "But why did you challenge me?" The other man turned his somewhat rounded face to look at Arthur, his brown eyes looking at him with a hint of mischief that Arthur usually associated with Merlin.

"Just for fun." He shrugged. "I heard of your talents and thought to myself, why not?"

"Ha." Arthur gave a short, but genuine laugh. He liked this guy. He seemed slightly air-headed, but confident and good with a sword.

"I'm Othro by the way." He held out his hand for Arthur to shake.

"Prince Arthur." He replied, shaking the man's hand. Othro rolled his eyes as if to say "Duh."

"I say, isn't that your manservant?" He gestured behind Arthur. He turned and saw Merlin slumped against the side of the stands, eyes closed with Guinevere sitting beside him. "He looks rather pale…" Observed Othro.

"He's always pale." Joked Arthur, but then he noticed that Merlin _did_ look slightly unwell. Othro excused himself and Arthur walked to where Merlin was.

"Gwen?" Arthur called to her as he approached the pair. Gwen looked up and smiled radiantly. "What's wrong with Merlin?"

"He's just sleeping." Reassured Gwen. "You work him too hard." She meant it as a light joke, but hoped she hadn't offended the Prince.

"Hardly." Snorted Arthur. "Lazy idiot." The last bit was muttered to himself. He didn't really mean it, but he couldn't have people thinking he _cared_ for his manservant's wellbeing. Gwen gently shook Merlin's shoulder, but when she failed to rouse him Arthur shouted his name loudly. Merlin jerked awake, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, "_The cow has three legs._"

"Come on Merlin, now's not the time for a quick nap." Arthur sounded brisk and annoyed, but he immediately grabbed Merlin's hand and gently helped him to his feet. "Don't you even want to ask me who won?"

"I wasn't sleeping." Protested Merlin feebly. "And I'm guessing you're going to tell me anyway." Merlin's gaze was set just above Arthur's left shoulder, a lopsided, exasperated smile hitched on his face. Arthur scowled.

* * *

"Gaius?" Merlin asked that evening as the two of them were sat down to dinner.

"Mm?" Gaius replied absentmindedly.

"Why can't my magic heal my eyes?" Gaius put his spoon down, looking at the young warlock.

"I can not be certain, but I feel it has something to do with the fire itself being _magical_."

"How can you be sure the fire was magic?"

"Well." Gaius hesitated. "I've never heard of a fire that big starting so suddenly of natural causes."

"I suppose…" Merlin nodded.

"You saw for yourself the houses in Camelot catching alight with a flick of the fingers."

"What…you think…the sorcerer…?"

"I fear the stone house you described may have been a trap." Gaius explained quietly. Merlin considered this new theory.

"It does fit…I suppose…but why did he want to kill Arthur?"

"I don't know." Gaius sighed, returning to his food. Merlin ignored his dinner, thinking hard.

"The sorcerer…he said…before he ran out of Camelot, he said something about burning the heart of Uther Pendragon…" Gaius stopped eating.

"Merlin?"

"Do you think…the sorcerer intended to break Uther's heart by killing his son?" Merlin said, uncertainly.

"That is a possibility…"

"I should tell Arthur." Decided Merlin, getting to his feet.

"Merlin sit down." Gaius hit him on the arm with his spoon. "Tell him tomorrow, he doesn't want to be bothered now." Merlin grumbled in defeat and sat back down, gulping down some lumpy soup.

* * *

"…Are you sure Merlin?" Arthur had been enjoying his breakfast that Merlin had brought him when Merlin explained his and Gaius' theory.

"Well no, but I'm pretty certain." He moved forwards, knocking into the table and consequently spilling Arthur's drink. "Oh, sorry." He ran his hands along the table so he could walk around it and felt around for the jug and Arthur's cup. He poured the water into the cup, spilling some on his hand in the process, but it was an overall success. He nearly knocked it down again, however, when he made to move again.

"For goodness sake _Mer_lin. Sit down before you knock the _table_ over."

"But…" Merlin protested. Servants were _not_ allowed to sit when their master's were eating. Especially at the same table.

"Shut up and sit down." Grumbled Arthur. Merlin found the chair and hesitantly sat down, fidgeting slightly. "Okay." Said Arthur briskly. "I must go and find the sorcerer."

"What?" Merlin exclaimed.

"I must hunt down this sorcerer. Perhaps he can help…with your…eyes."

Merlin was flattered that Arthur was thinking about him, but he could see a flaw in his plan. "_How_ on earth do you propose we find this sorcerer? He could be _anywhere_."

Arthur slumped in his seat slightly. As much as he hated to admit it, Merlin was right. But he would find a way…there had to be a way…

"Well…I could ask people in outlying villagers if they've seen him. I could check all the taverns, he must be staying somewhere." It was a long shot, but Arthur was determined.

"This is ridiculous." Muttered Merlin.

"Merlin."

"Okay fine, when do we go?" Said Merlin, resigned.

"_We_?"

"I'm coming with you." It wasn't meant to be a question, but Merlin's voice sounded uncertain.

"No Merlin. You stay here." Arthur picked at his forgotten breakfast.

"No!" Merlin raised his voice. "I want to come too!" Merlin realised he probably sounded like a petulant child. "I mean…if the sorcerer _can_ heal my eyes, then wouldn't it be better if I was there? They're not going to want to come back to Camelot with a burning stake waiting for them." Merlin explained desperately. Arthur would have argued further, but he realised he would rather Merlin came with him. Not because he wanted his company…of course not…but because he didn't want Merlin accidentally setting the castle on fire while he was away. He would rather Merlin was somewhere he could keep an eye on him. At least, that was what he told himself as they rode out of Camelot with a handful of knights following.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello...please don't hate me! I know it took my ages to to update, but I had crap loads of A Level work to do! I'm sorry! But yes, here is the next chapter.**

**Again, I feel this is a pretty poor excuse for a chapter...but hopefully the next one will be better...**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to the BBC.**

**x  
**

* * *

"…quite tall man, shoulder length brown hair…"

"No sorry…"

OOOOOO

"…tall man, dressed in a longish purple cloak…"

"Never seen him."

OOOOOO

"..Are you sure you haven't seen him?"

"Sorry…"

OOOOOO

"I'm tired…"

"Stop whining Merlin."

"But we've been looking for _hours_."

"Shut up."

"Why are you so determined to find this guy anyway?" They were riding through a thick forest, heading for an outlying village that they had not yet visited.

Arthur didn't answer his servant, choosing instead to tell the accompanying knights to set up camp as it was starting to get dark. Arthur couldn't admit to anyone the real reason he was determined to find the sorcerer. To anyone but himself, the reason was that he wanted to protect the kingdom from magic. To stop it falling at the hands of evil sorcerers that would see Camelot fall. This was obviously true…but it wasn't the _whole_ truth, and, if he was honest, it wasn't the _main_ reason.

The short of it was. He was worried. It pained his heart to see Merlin fumbling along corridors, apologising profusely when he got something simple wrong, the look on his pale face when he thought no one was looking. He vowed to himself that he would not rest until he found the sorcerer responsible and set it all right again.

He opted to take first watch and settled himself by the fire as the others lay down under blankets and closed their eyes in exhaustion. How could he sleep when he knew the sorcerer was somewhere out there? He didn't want to stop, he wanted to keep going. But he knew the others needed rest and they wouldn't be able to see their way through the swallowing darkness anyway.

He stared into the hungry flames, thinking. The eerie silver moonlight cast haunting shadows through the trees and the occasional rustle of leaves would cause Arthur's head to snap up, instinctively scanning the area for danger.

Arthur heard a low whimper from behind him. Turning his head, he saw the figure of Merlin, huddled under a thin blanket and murmuring in distress while he slept. Arthur moved closer and saw that Merlin was shivering.

"Arthur…the fire…I need to…" Merlin tossed his head from side to side. Arthur's stomach clenched as he realised what Merlin be dreaming about.

"Merlin? Wake up Merlin." He gently shook his servants shoulder.

"It's too hot…it burns Arthur…burns…"

"You need to wake up now Merlin." Arthur said quietly but desperately, still shaking his shoulder gently. Merlin jerked, eyes snapping open.

"Arthur! Arthur…the fire! It's burning!" Merlin curled up into a ball, pressing his clenched fits to his eyes. Arthur realised he should be trying to calm Merlin. Using soothing words. Perhaps hugging him. Arthur panicked at these thoughts. What was he meant to do? He desperately wanted to comfort Merlin, but he didn't know how.

"Merlin?" He settled for putting a hand on the trembling young man's shoulder. "It's okay. Shh, everything's fine." He noted how cold Merlin felt. "Come on Merlin, you're freezing. Move closer to the fire." He tried to gently pull Merlin upright and closer to the warm flames, but Merlin flailed out, dragging his body _away_ from the fire.

"No!" Merlin shouted, then continued to mutter. "No, no, no, no, no." His shout had awakened the knights, who watched as Arthur attempted to calm Merlin and persuade him to move closer to the heat source.

"_Please_ Merlin, you'll freeze."

"N-no…p-please…not the f-fire…" _Oh_. Arthur froze as realisation washed over him. Merlin was scared of the fire. But he couldn't let him shiver through the night, so he shrugged out of his warm jacket, made from expensive thick material, and draped it round his manservant's shaking shoulders.

"Go back to sleep Merlin. You'll need energy for tomorrow." He gently pushed Merlin down, making sure his jacket covered him as much as possible to help protect him from the cold night air. Merlin stared blankly ahead of him.

"Close your eyes Merlin."

"It doesn't make a difference." Whispered Merlin so quietly Arthur nearly didn't catch it. The knights, still watching silently, didn't hear what Merlin said, but they saw Arthur stare at him with utter sadness and slightly red eyes, as though he was about to cry. He quickly turned his head away and busied himself by tossing another log on the fire.

"Go back to sleep." He ordered his knights, settling himself closer to the flames.

OOOOOOOOOO

The slightly deflated group rode into the next village, and, like every other village, Arthur hoped someone would know _something_. They tied their horses outside the local tavern and went inside, two knights standing casually at the doors outside.

Arthur led Merlin and the other knights to a table near the corner of the damp smelly room. A young woman in a dirty apron approached the table.

"What'll it be then?" She sounded utterly bored, like she'd said that same sentence over a thousand times.

"Information." Arthur shot her a charming smile. "If you can."

"What d'ya mean?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"We need to know if you've seen a man. He's tall," Arthur indicated with his hand. "long brown hair, purple cloak with eyes like…fire." Arthur expected the blank, slightly apologetic look he'd come accustomed to when asking that question, but he dared himself to hope as the woman blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, he was in 'ere about a week ago. Why?" Arthur's heart leaped at her words.

"Do you know where he is? Where he went? Anything?" Arthur pressed.

"I don't know nothing." She claimed nervously, fidgeting. Arthur sighed, tossing her a pouch that clinked promisingly. She grabbed it eagerly and settled herself on the bench next to Merlin, who unconsciously edged away slightly.

"Yeah, I saw him. He was an odd lookin' fella. He had a robe thing on and he was talkin' to himself. Muttering something about Camelot and fire." She talked in a low, excited voice.

"Do you know where he is?" Repeated Arthur.

"Nah, sorry." She shrugged. "But, I saw him talkin' to that bloke over there." She gestured towards a man sitting by himself at one of the half heartedly scrubbed tables.

"Thank you." He breathed at the young woman, who stood up and left, winking back at Arthur. "Okay, you guys stay here. I'll go and talk to him. Look after Merlin." He looked meaningfully at the knights.

"I don't need _looking after_." Protested Merlin, who immediately knocked the flagon on the table in front of him onto his lap. Arthur just sighed and walked over to the man, clearing his throat to announce his presence. As he sat down the man looked up at him with watery eyes and a mouth twisted into a deep-set scowl.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a rusty voice. Arthur described the sorcerer, then asked if the man knew where he might be.

The man looked into Arthur's blue eyes and said decisively, "Yes." Arthur waited, but the man said no more.

"And _where_ is he?" He asked impatiently.

The weathered looking man slowly took a sip from his drink, swallowed and smacked his lips. "I believe…he is currently residing…in the caves." In his rough voice the words carried a certain sense of foreboding.

"The caves?" Arthur asked uncertainly.

"The caves…at the foot of the rolling hills…just outside the village."

"Thank you." He truly was grateful and slip another pouch of coins across the table. The man laughed bitterly.

"I don't need your money." Arthur didn't say anything in reply, leaving the pouch on the table as he rejoined the others. "Lets go."

"What did he say? Do you know where the sorcerer is? Is that where we're going now? Is it very far?"

"Shut _up_ Merlin. Yes, we're going to find the sorcerer."


	6. Chapter 6

The caves. All light seemed to be swallowed within its vast depths and the steady _drip_ of water echoed ominously as the group entered the dank cave.

A few steps in and Arthur heard a pitiful yelp from behind him. He spun around to see Merlin sprawled on the floor. He helped him up without a word, but kept a fast hold to the blue material of his servant's sleeve, for which Merlin was silently grateful.

"Arthur…" Whispered Merlin. "Arthur, this doesn't feel right…"

"I need you to be quiet Merlin." Snapped Arthur, listening intensely for any sounds around him, but he knew what Merlin meant. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he felt a shiver pass through him. He found a discarded torch at the mouth of the cave and lit it with the stones in his bag.

The flickering light lit up the cave with an orange glow. He had let go of Merlin to light the torch and now he felt a gentle tug on his own sleeve as Merlin latched himself onto Arthur.

As they walked deeper into, what felt like to Arthur as, the mouth of a hungry creature, he wondered why anyone would want to live here. He could find no redeeming qualities in the cave's interior whatsoever.

The deeper they went the more signs there were of someone previously being there. Burnt out candles, ashes and burnt logs from a fire, small animal bones that had probably been thrown to one side after eating. A voice behind them made Arthur spin around, pulling his sword out in one swishing movement, assuming an aggressive stance.

"Arthur Pendragon." The hiss echoed from the shadows and was shortly followed by a man. His straggly brown hair fell to his purple robed shoulders and an ugly scowl creased his thin face.

"Are you the sorcerer that set fire to the homes in Camelot and that house in the forest?" Demanded Arthur, straight to the point.

"You're supposed to be dead." Stated the man bluntly, danger etched into his gravely voice.

"I'll take that as a yes." Muttered Arthur. If Merlin could have, he would have glared at Arthur. Now was not the time to make smart remarks.

"But don't fret. For I can kill you now instead." Leered the sorcerer.

"I do not intent to harm you, nor fight you." Arthur remained calm although his insides were squirming in warning. "Now. You will help me or I will take you back to Camelot and my father will not be so lenient."

The sorcerer's fierce expression broke into a raucous cackle. "You think you could overpower _me_? I could kill you with a flick of my wrist." He smirked and leaned in closer to Arthur, who clutched his sword harder. "Now. How would you like to die? I'll give you a choice. I can make it quick and painless, or I could _burn_ you like all those innocent people your father has had _burnt_."

"I am not my father. What do you hope to gain by killing me?" Asked Arthur, his posture tense.

"If I kill you, it will break Uther Pendragon's heart. He will know what it feels like to have his own family taken from him." Snarled the sorcerer.

Arthur roared out a battle cry and launched himself at the sorcerer, sword thrusted forwards. The knights followed his lead instinctively. The sorcerer whispered a single word and the knights and the prince were forced backwards, falling to the ground. Arthur moaned in pain.

"Leave them alone!" Merlin had meant to sound intimidating and strong, but all he managed was a weak yelp. He felt incredibly vulnerable, standing alone in the darkness, unable to see this opponent.

"Shut _up_ Merlin!" Growled Arthur, heaving himself to his feet, only to be knocked down again by some invisible force.

"And who are _you_?" Asked the sorcerer in a way that suggested he really couldn't care less.

"Leave him alone." Merlin repeated, a little more confident than the last time. There was silence as the sorcerer stared at him. Studied him.

"Oh…" Breathed the sorcerer, before laughing manically. "Well if it isn't little _Emrys_." The last word echoed round in the cave and inside Merlin's head. He stiffened.

"Who's Emrys?" Arthur demanded, confused and still unable to stand. It felt as though an invisible hand was forcing him to the ground.

"The mighty Emrys. Ha! You're just a boy! You can't possibly be who the Druids think you are." The sorcerer snorted, amused.

"Leave now." Merlin's voice was low and dangerous. If Arthur was going to find out his secret, he might as well save his royal arse one more time.

"Your little magic tricks are no match for me." His voice was decidedly unconcerned. He stalked closer to Merlin, who stood nervously, fidgeting from one foot to the other. "The Druids spoke of a powerful warlock who will bring magic back to Camelot. One who will stop the slaughter of our kind and put an end to this _suffering_. But you…you act as a lowly servant and do _nothing_ to stop the burning of their lives."

Merlin mumbled something that sounded something like, "Need to protect Arthur." Arthur, still on the floor, was listening to every word the pair were speaking. It didn't make sense…Merlin? Warlock? Why was he referring to Merlin as Emrys? The man was obviously delusional. Arthur struggled against the invisible force keeping him to the ground and, when his attempt failed, propped his head up on a rock so he could see his manservant and the sorcerer. The robed man was standing far too close to Merlin for Arthur's comfort.

"Get away from him!" Snarled Arthur. They both ignored him.

"Now I will have the pleasure of killing you _and_ the prince." The sorcerer chuckled menacingly and then whispered a few strange words, his eyes flashing golden. Merlin screamed in pain and Arthur watched, horrified, as large blotches of blood seeped into Merlin's blue tunic. He clutched at his stomach, whimpering. The sorcerer repeated the words and Merlin screamed again as his sleeves now stained red.

"Merlin!" Yelled Arthur, struggling with all his strength.

"And now, _Emrys_, you will bleed to death as your beloved prince watches. You are blind, alone and _dying_." He threw a smug glance at Arthur. Arthur could see no escape. They would all die here. He flicked his eyes towards his knights, all of whom seemed to be unconscious.

"Stop it!" Arthur shouted at the sorcerer. "I'm the one you want to kill! Leave Merlin alone!"

"Why do you not protect yourself Emrys?" The man studied Merlin curiously, who had now sunk to the ground, gasping. "Use your magic for the last time why don't you?"

Arthur realised this man had obviously mistaken Merlin for some sorcerer.

"I have no magic." Merlin's voice was hoarse with pain.

"What? You…_Oh_ I see…The prince does not know of your magic?" Merlin said nothing, just sank lower to the floor. "Oh just imagine," said the sorcerer in a mocking simper. "Your last moments alive and Prince Arthur finds out about your little secret. You will die with him hating you. Hating you for lying and for having _magic_."

"Shut up." Snarled Arthur. "Stop lying. Merlin doesn't have magic. I don't hate him. Don't listen to him Merlin!" Merlin was now caved in upon himself on the floor, gasping with pain as blood slowly drained from his body. Arthur had never felt so helpless.

"If you don't fight back Emrys, I will only kill Arthur faster." Said the sorcerer, leaving the now sobbing Merlin to hover over Arthur. "I really can't wait any longer. Say goodbye Arthur Pendragon." He raised his arm to cast his fatal spell but he was quite suddenly blasted backwards as harsh words echoed around them. Arthur snapped his head to Merlin, who was now leaning heavily on the cave wall, his arm slightly outstretched, his eyes fading from a bright gold.

Arthur gaped at Merlin. He had magic. Merlin had magic.

He wanted to shout, scream at Merlin.

But as he gazed at his manservant, his anger stuck in his throat.

The torch that Arthur had dropped in the general panic lit up his manservant's face. Merlin's unseeing eyes were filled with pain and fear. Fear of _him_, Arthur realised. Fear of what Arthur would do to him. Tears leaked down his pale cheeks and dripped from his jaw. His shirt was saturated with blood that leaked from unseen wounds. His thin limbs were shaking as he slowly slid back down to the floor. His anger and questions could wait.

Arthur found he could now move and, after locating the unconscious sorcerer, made his way over to Merlin.

"Merlin?" He asked hesitantly. Merlin tried to push himself away from Arthur using his legs, but his back was pressed against the rocky cave wall.

"I'm s-s-sorry Arthur." Stuttered Merlin in terror. "P-please, I just…I d-didn't…"

"Shh Merlin. It's okay. Calm down." Reassured Arthur softly, settling himself closer to Merlin.

"P-please. I'm sorry. I'll l-leave. I p-promise." Blood loss and panic were causing Merlin to shake uncontrollably.

"You're not going anywhere." Arthur said determinedly. For the moment, he didn't care that Merlin had magic. That Merlin had lied. That wasn't important right then. "Come on. We need to do something about your wounds. If you keep bleeding then…well…I don't want to have to look for a new manservant." He scoured the cave for the bag that Merlin had brought, briefly checking the knights to confirm they were still alive. They were fine, unconscious but alive.

"Take your shirt off Merlin. I need to stop the bleeding." Arthur didn't add the _I think_ out loud. He had hardly any medical training, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

After slight hesitation Merlin struggled with his tunic feebly before Arthur gently pulled it over his head and put it to one side. He also tugged the ever present neck scarf from his neck and added that to Merlin's shirt. Merlin's eyes were drooping.

"Merlin? You need to stay awake I think." Arthur said uncertainly, pulling bandages from Merlin's bag. Thank goodness Merlin thought to be prepared.

He then turned his eyes to take in Merlin's bare chest. What he saw made him gasp and a sudden need to vomit. He was _drenched_ in the vibrant red blood and deep gashes were slashed across his chest and arms. Arthur restrained the urge to go find the unconscious sorcerer and kill him, Merlin needed his help now. Warlock or no warlock, Merlin was his friend and he was _not going to die.

* * *

_**Hello! Sorry for the morbidly angsty chapter! I hope this chapter was okay! -fingers crossed!-  
**

**I started to write this chapter, then rewrote it because I wasn't happy with it.**

**I now have a tumblr account that I have dedicated to this account on Fanfiction on which I shall be posting sneaky previews, outtakes and other general stuff...I shall probably post the original chapter 6 on there at some point. I shall post the link to my tumblr account on the next chapter, as tumblr is down at the moment! .**

**But if you're at all interested, check it out! (Once I tell you what the link is!)**

**Please review! It only takes a few seconds! =)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**xx**

**ALSO! IMPORTANT QUESTION HERE!**

**As you might be able to tell, I generally make my stories up as I go along with only a vague plot line in my head (You can see this as I only decided to make this a FINDING OUT ABOUT MERLIN'S MAGIC chapter as I was writing it.) SO. Do you think I should eventually give Merlin his sight back? I think it would be quite nice, poor Merlin...sorry Merlin! **


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: Crap chapter ahead . Full apology at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
**

* * *

"Oh _Mer_lin. You're such an _idiot_. It's always you isn't it?" Muttered Arthur, sighing and letting his head fall back so it hit the cave wall. He turned his head to the right to look at his manservant. Merlin lay limply on the ground, a thin blanket draped over his thin form and Arthur's jacket as a pillow.

Arthur had managed to wake his knights up and, after tending to some of their minor injuries, let them take care of the sorcerer. They were now scouring about for fire wood and food, which gave Arthur plenty of time to _think_.

Merlin was a sorcerer.

Merlin had magic.

It did not make sense in Arthur's mind. Merlin and magic were two words that did not belong together. Arthur was not sure what he was going to do next. He could only see three options. One, he take Merlin back to Camelot and hand him over to his father. This was what he had been brought up to believe, but the idea of seeing Merlin with flames eating away at his flesh made him blanch. That was definitely not an option.

Two, he tell Merlin to run away. Take him back to Ealdor to be with his mother. He would be safe there with someone to take care of him. This was probably the best idea, the one that Arthur admitted was the most reasonable course of action.

However, option three appealed to him the most. To take Merlin back to Camelot and pretend nothing had happened. To make sure no one else found out about his secret. He half wished he had never found out about Merlin, for things were sure to be more awkward between the pair of them now.

As he sat against the hard rock, watching Merlin sleep, he could not ignore the raw burn in his chest. The anger and hurt that Merlin never thought to _tell_ him. Merlin didn't trust Arthur enough to tell him. And it hurt. Arthur had come to regard Merlin as a friend, a loyal servant and companion.

He had been a fool, he realised. Merlin had never thought him a friend. Only sought to get closer to Arthur, for some reason that undoubtedly involved magic and the demise of Camelot. That was what they all wanted was it not? His father had reassured him time and time again that sorcerers were not to be trusted. They were all evil and would see him die.

But…a little voice in Arthur's mind spoke up. But…Merlin had not tried to kill him at any point. He had had many chances in the past, but Merlin had only sought to protect him.

Arthur decided he would let Merlin explain himself before he jumped to any more conclusions. A few meters away the knights were setting up a fire and preparing food from their hunt. Arthur stared hungrily at the meat from the hunt and the bread and cheese being taken from a bag. He thought he should probably wake Merlin up so he could eat something.

"Merlin?" Arthur gently shook Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin, wake up." Merlin turned his head slightly, snuggling into Arthur's jacket. "Merlin. Come on, wake up." He blinked blearily, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Mmm…where am I?" He mumbled, feeling his surroundings with his hands.

"In the cave, remember? The sorcerer attacked you and you were bleeding lots. Remember?" Arthur felt Merlin's forehead, checking for a fever. His manservant nodded, murmuring something. "What was that?"

"I'm hungry." Arthur grinned at his words.

"Come on then, sit up." He helped Merlin to sit up so he was leaning against the cave wall.

"Ow." Whimpered Merlin, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Sorry Merlin."

"Mm, 's okay."

"Do you think you'd be able to ride?" Arthur placed some brad and cheese in Merlin's hands. "I think we should get you back to Gaius as soon as possible." Merlin ate the food hungrily, waiting to swallow before he answered Arthur.

"I can try." Merlin nodded, shoving more bread in his mouth. "What happened to the sorcerer?" He asked suddenly.

"He's dead." Replied Arthur shortly. "Mostly thanks to you I guess." Merlin froze in his chewing, the little colour in his cheeks draining away.

"Arthur…" Began Merlin, but Arthur cut him off.

"We'll talk about it later."

"Okay." Whispered Merlin fearfully.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Arthur twisted and looked over his shoulder to see how Merlin was doing. He was clutching his stomach with one arm whilst holding the reins in his other hand and his eyes were squeezed shut in pain.

"Merlin? Are you alright?" He asked, not being able to help the concern spilling into his voice. Merlin nodded stiffly. "We can stop if you want."

"Jus' keep going. I'll be fine." Arthur didn't look reassured and signalled for his knights to stop. He slipped down from his horse and walked swiftly over to Merlin.

"Come down here Merlin, let me take a look at your wounds." Urged Arthur gently.

"No no." Merlin shook his head fiercely.

"Merlin."

"I'm _fine_ honestly."

"Come down Merlin, before I make you." Reluctantly, Merlin scrambled ungracefully off his horse. Arthur lifted the side of his manservant's bloodstained shirt and pulled away at the bandage slightly. They were healing over and already looked about a week old.

"Merlin…what…" Arthur mumbled, confused. Merlin didn't say anything. "What…I mean how…_oh_." Arthur's voice turned icy. He realised _just_ what had happened here.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Merlin, quiet enough for the knights not to hear. "I had to…"

"Get back on your horse Merlin." He said brusquely. Merlin fumbled with the saddle, trying to pull himself back up. Arthur sighed then helped Merlin up gently.

"Thank you." Came the somewhat small voice. Arthur turned to his horse and they continued back to Camelot.

Was he angry at Merlin using magic? Surely if he was only using it to heal himself it was not doing any harm. If he had prevented himself from dying. Flashbacks of Merlin lying limply in the cave, his blue shirt soaked in blood, made Arthur shudder.

No.

He could not let Merlin die. With this determined revelation he sat up straight on his horse, his mouth set in a minuscule smile.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**Even though you have TWO incredibly good reasons for doing so. ONE, I haven't updated in YONKS, and TWO this was perhaps the worst chapter so far. It is also really short.**

**I could babble on about how I had A level coursework to do and stuff but...the real reason is I kinda lost my inspiration for this story for a bit. Hopefully it is back now! xD **

**Please feel free to comment on the crapness of this chapter. I may go back and edit it, so please point out any bits I could improve? I shall try my best to update more quickly this time! Thank you all for sticking with this! **

**If anyone is interested...the tumblr account dedicated to this story is: **mypartnerincrime (dot) tumblr (dot) com

**THANK YOU ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! **

**Reviews are appreciated =)**

**xx  
**


End file.
